Madurar
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: Cuando Nami deseó que Zoro y Sanji madurasen un poco, no esperó exactamente aquello.


**Discalimer**: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

- _**Madurar**_

Una isla extrañamente acogedora incluso hacía piratas. Por lo demás, sospechosa. Pero Zoro y Sanji no tenían nada mejor que hacer que pelear por alguna desconocida razón, como siempre. La gente que pasaba al rededor los observaba contrariados, sin entender nada.

- Idiotas – suspiró Nami. Franky y Usopp miraban a sus amigos con gotas por la sien mientras que Robin a su lado tan sólo sonreía.

- ¡Yohohoho! ¿Es una costumbre habitual? - preguntó Brook, el cual aún no conocía todos los "rituales" de la tripulación.

- ¿No deberiamos pararlos ya? - indagó Chopper, el cual se ocultaba detrás de Robin a su estilo personal. Y es que Zoro y Sanji estaban montando todo un jaleo y llamaban la atención más de lo normal.

- No pasa nada. Ya se cansaran cuando tengan hambre – aseguró un despreocupado Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz con descaro.

- ¡No podemos dejarlos así! - espetó Nami. -Están montando un espectáculo y no es bueno. Esta isla ya de por sí es sospechosa. Deberiamos evitar llamar la atención. - Sí, la navegante sabía que con un capitán como Luffy era imposible no llamar la atención. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- E-estoy de acuerdo, ¿y si nos atacan? - apoyó Usopp temblando, de la emoción, claro.

- ¡¿Eeh? ¿Nos atacarán? - preguntó Chopper, entrando en pánico.

- ¡Entonces los derrotamos! - respondió Luffy con simpleza. Aunque nadie sabía exactamente a quienes, supuestamente, derrotarían si les atacaban.

- Oh, parece que Cocinero-san y Espadachín-san han parado - apuntó Robin. Y tenía razón. Una señorita había tenido la mala suerte de pasar por la zona y enseguida llamó la atención del cocinero:

- Ah, mi hermosa dama, ¿dejaría que este humilde servidor la ayude con...?

- Lame culos – interrumpió Zoro, aparentemente indiferente.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho, cerebro de músculos? - saltó Sanji, olvidándose rapidamente de la chica a la que estaba cortejando, la cual aprovechó en huir.

- Lame culos – repitió Zoro con sentido descaro. Así, la pelea volvió a reanudarse. Nami gruñó y ya harta introdujo paz entre sus dos nakamas a base de violencia. Nada mejor que más violencia para terminar con la violencia.

- ¡De verdad, espero que algún día madureis! - les gritó, ignorando las malas miradas de Zoro y los baboseos de Sanji.

Sin embargo, dos años después...

- Siete, tengo hambre - dijo Zoro.

- ¿Quién coño te crees, estúpido marimo? ¡No es hora de comer! - espetó el chef.

- Siete debería hacerle la comida a uno – respondió Zoro con calma.

- Me parece que Espadachín-san ha madurado estos dos últimos años – mencionó Robin con casualidad.

- ¿Madurado? - preguntaron Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Franky al unísono, los últimos dos incrédulos.

-¿Debería escribir una canción en honor a ello? - cuestionó Brook, ya preparándose para hacerlo.

- La palabra "madurar" no existe en el diccionario de ninguno de los dos – aseguró Nami con exasperación. - Zoro sólo se volvió más arrogante – terminó.

- Definitivamente – coincidió Usopp, apoyado por Franky. Robin ensanchó su sonrisa y al siguiente momento, Zoro estaba acallando a Sanji con un beso, para después perderse en la cocina del barco, dejándo al cocinero y la mayoría de la tripulación helados en el sitio.

- ¿Eso es madurar? - preguntó Luffy sin entender.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo es? - Chopper tampoco entendía bien qué pasaba.

- ¿Ves? Espadachín-san maduró lo suficiente como para aceptar sus sentimientos por Cocinero-san – dijo Robin más para Nami que para los demás. La navegante aún no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero no era la única. Usopp y Sanji estaban en la misma situación. Franky ya había decidido apoya el romance de sus nakamas con una canción de amor a la cual Luffy y Chopper se habían unido porque les pareció divertido. Brook, por lo demás, se había perdido en su canción sobre la madurez.

Por fin, Sanji comenzó a reaccionar. Con toda la calma que podía aparentar en ese momento, se encendió un cigarrillo ante las curiosas miradas de Nami y Usopp. Después de la primera calada se dirigió hacía la cocina. Nami no dudó en seguirle. La curiosidad la podía, además de que si peleaban, algo le aseguraba que hundian el barco con ellos. En cambio el artillero decidió que apreciaba su salud mental y física.

La navegante llegó a tiempo para ver como las ventanas eran tapadas y la puerta cerrada con llave. Se apoyó contra la madera, esperando poder escuchar algo.

Minutos después volvió en dónde los demás se encontraban con un sospechoso tinte carmesí en las mejillas.

-Al parecer Sanji también maduró lo suficiente como para aceptar sus sentimientos – dijo, siendo escuchada tan sólo por Usopp y Robin. Los demás habían pasado a cantar con la guía de Brook y ya se habían olvidado de Zoro y Sanji.

Nami y Usopp estuvieron de acuerdo en que dos años en verdad era demasiado tiempo para pensar.


End file.
